Mio
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una llamada hace dudar a Green sobre su relacion con Red. Al parecer tendra que ir a recordarle algunas cosas. GreenxRed. Lemon.


Mío

El aire frio le estaba congelando la cara, pero esta vez no iba a quejarse ni hacer nada al respecto mas que avanzar, con las prisas había salió del gimnasio sin ponerse algo de abrigo siquiera, pero ¿quien podría preocuparse por eso en estos momentos?

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la cueva que Red usaba como casa, ya se conocía el camino de memoria y podía llegar sin problemas. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Había llamado a Red para avisarle de que por no seque tema de la liga iban a estar cerrados todos los gimnasios unos días y que podría pasarlos con el y cuando consiguió que contestase al pokegear no oyó otra cosa que a Gold.

Ese niñato ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Green no era celoso pero Gold estaba acumulando todas las papeletas para ganarse su odio, como si no supiese que se moría por ocupar su puesto.

-¿Green?- el nombrado se giro viendo a Red salir de la cueva con Pika al lado- ¡Que sorpresa!

El moreno corrió hacia el abrazándole por el cuello y besándole. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, tenía que dejarle a Red unas cuantas cosas claras.

Se separo tirando de el hacia la casa-cueva sin atender a los reclamos del maestro pokemon. Cuando estuvieron dentro se giró besándole con algo de brusquedad, en un primer momento Red intento resistirse pero hacia casi un mes que no estaban juntos y… la espera había sido mucha.

Después de unos cuantos segundos ya no era solo el líder de gimnasio quien estaba ansioso, el moreno comenzó a tirar de su camiseta buscando deshacerse de ella. Pero Green tenia las cosas claras y no iba a permitir que fuese tan fácil.

Separo al otro de si tirándole al suelo, justo encima del saco de dormir, parecía que Red iba a soltar alguna queja pero cuando el castaño se tumbo sobre el acallando todo lo que pudiese decir con otro frenético beso, le resto importancia a las palabras.

Aquello más que un beso parecía una lucha entre las bocas de ambos por dominar la situación, lametones, mordiscos, todo valía para ganar esa lucha.

A pesar del frio de la montaña y de la ropa tan fina que ambos llevaban, esta última comenzaba a estorbarles. Las manos de Red se colaron rápidamente por entre la camiseta de Green acariciando su vientre su y cintura disfrutando de la calidez de su piel. Pequeños suspiros se ahogaron en la boca del mayor.

Pronto las manos del líder de gimnasio sujetaron las del otro por encima de su cabeza, a pesar del placentero toque que le proporcionaban no podía olvidar su objetivo principal, y si Red le tocaba, seguramente perdería la compostura muy pronto.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes, la intensidad con la que se besaban no había tardado en robarles el aliento por completo. Los labios de Green fueron descendiendo por la cara del moreno hasta su cuello, donde arrancaron fuertes suspiros y pequeños gemidos por parte de Red.

Ya fuese por una cosa o por otra lo cierto era que ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro con desesperación. La temperatura de ambos subió hasta el punto de no sentir el frio que les envolvía.

Las manos de Red fueron liberadas dejando así paso a Green para apartar aquellas prendas que en este momento solo eran un estorbo. Abrió la chaqueta que el maestro pokemon siempre llevaba y levanto la camiseta negra todo lo que pudo dejando su pecho y estomago al descubierto.

El cuerpo del mayor tembló al sentir los labios del otro recorrer todo su pecho y vientre. El líder de gimnasio pasó un brazo por la cintura del otro alzándole para facilitarse el trabajo.

Las manos de Red se enredaron entre los cabellos castaños presionando su cabeza contra su piel y emitiendo pequeños gemidos cuando la sensación era más intensa.

Mientras recorría cada rincón de su pecho con su lengua, las manos del líder vagaron hasta sus piernas acariciándolas por encima de la tela. No tardó en llegar al cierre del pantalón que desabrocho con rapidez colándose en su interior.

El gemido, más fuerte que los demás, que salió de los labios de Red resonó por todo el lugar haciendo eco en la cueva provocando que el menor se impacientase aún más.

Green tuvo que morderse los labios cuando las manos de Red entraron dentro de su pantalón, ¿en qué momento se había desecho del cierre y del cinturón? Para el mayor había sido una gran tentación disfrutar de todas y cada una de las caricias de Green, pero el también necesitaba tocarle.

De un rápido movimiento el de la gorra cambio las posiciones dejando al castaño bajo su cuerpo, le gustaba ver a Green desde esa posición, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas era cuando mejor se veía.

-Red…

-No vas a ser el único que toque.

Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras levanto la camiseta negra que el otro llevaba y aparto el pantalón mordiendo justo en el límite de su ropa interior dejando una marca que más tarde se volvería morada y marcaria su propiedad.

Todo el cuerpo del líder se convulsiono, arqueo la espalda buscando más contacto. Del bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a asomar el pokegear que finalmente termino por caer al suelo.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Red cogiéndolo- será mejor que lo apartemos o se romperá.

Ver el aparato le hizo recordar porque estaba allí y mientras el maestro le daba la espalda para dejar el pokegear a un lado el aprovecho para atacarle desde atrás.

El movimiento tomo por sorpresa al otro que solo pudo poner las manos en el suelo para no caer. Green aprovecho para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y besarle el cuello. Red hubiese protestado pero los labios del castaño y aquella zona de su anatomía que presionaba contra su trasero se lo impedían.

Casi sin pensarlo un momento Red comenzó a mover las caderas buscando más contacto con el otro. La ropa que cubría a ambos ahora ya no molestaba, si no que estaba empezando a ser odiada por los dos.

Una de las manos que estaban apoyadas en el vientre de Red hizo su camino hasta el pantalón del mismo tirando de él, la prenda resbalo hasta quedar a la altura de las rodillas del otro. A penas pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio los Pikachus bordados en la ropa interior del otro. Red se dio cuenta de esto y no tardó en darle un golpe como buenamente pudo.

-Ni te atrevas a reírte- amenazo algo más sonrojado que antes.

Green solo sonrió mordiendo una de sus nalgas junto con la ropa interior antes de bajarlos completamente dejando su piel expuesta. Sus manos vagaron por los muslos del moreno sintiendo la cálida piel bajo su toque.

El cuerpo de Red temblaba bajo su toque, estaba ansioso quería sentir algo más que las manos del líder de gimnasio recorriendo sus piernas. Pero Green tenía otros planes, quería marcar toda su piel como suya.

Los labios del castaño rozaron la zona lumbar del otro repartiendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la suave piel de sus nalgas donde dejo varias marcas con sus dientes antes de continuar por sus muslos.

-Green- susurro intentando controlar su voz- deja ya… de dar vueltas.

La voz de Red en ese instante era música para sus oídos y no pudo tener mejor visión que el instante en el que el moreno echo su cuerpo hacia delante dejando sus caderas levantadas y apoyado en sus hombros, llevando sus manos a su parte trasera donde separo las nalgas incitándole a hacer aquello que estaba deseando.

El menor sonrió engreídamente, precisamente así era como quería ver a Red, totalmente dispuesto a él, totalmente suyo.

La lenta invasión de los fríos dedos de Green en su interior no se hizo esperar, al principio fueron acompañados de un fuerte dolor que al transcurrir los segundos se convirtieron en una placentera sensación.

Sin apartar las manos de su trasero Red comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando una mayor penetración de esos dedos en su interior. Sus gemidos habían empezado a subir de intensidad llenando toda la cueva, Green era capaz de hacerle llegar al cielo solo con un toque de sus manos.

Pasados un par de minutos los dedos que hurgaban en su interior se retiraron siendo seguidos de un gruñido de inconformidad que pronto se volvió un jadeo ansioso cuando en su entrada sintió el roce el miembro de Green.

El castaño rodeo su cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro guiaba su miembro hasta la entrada de Red, donde con una ligera presión consiguió entrar sin demasiados problemas. Green tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios, como siempre Red estaba más que apretado.

Un par de movimientos más bastaron para que ambos quedasen perfectamente unidos, jadeando ambos por todo lo que sentían en ese momento. Unos cuantos minutos fueron los que el castaño dejo al moreno de margen para acostumbrarse a la invasión, transcurridos estos comenzó un suave vaivén pegándose todo lo posible contra el cuerpo del otro.

Ahora no eran solo los gemidos de Red los que inundaban la casa-cueva, los de Green se habían unido también aunque aún en un tono más bajo. Los movimientos fueron cobrando intensidad a medida que sus cuerpos la reclamaban.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse prácticamente al unísono buscando un mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos que les permitiese sentir absolutamente todo del otro. El volumen de los gemidos también subió a medida que las embestidas aumentaban su profundidad y velocidad.

Los dos se sentían al borde de su límite y, aunque querían prolongar lo máximo posible las sensaciones, también querían alcanzar esa sensación de máximo placer que solo el otro podía concederles.

No podían retrasarlo más, tenían que terminar en ese momento, ambos juntos, como siempre. Sintieron sus cuerpos tensarse y sus músculos contraerse mientras de sus gargantas salieron las dos tonalidades que indicaban a su pareja la llegada al maravilloso clímax.

Se quedaron un momento jadeantes, Green apoyado en Red y este en el suelo. Las piernas de ambos no respondían, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas el castaño pudo salir del interior del otro dejándose caer a su lado. Red no tardo ni un momento en pasar un brazo por la cintura del otro apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Guau… -dijo el maestro aun con la respiración agitada- hacia mucho… que no lo hacíamos así -Se rio levemente contagiándole la risa al otro también- ¿ha pasado algo para que vengas tan de pronto a demostrarme este alarde de pasión?

-La verdad es que si- ahora estaba más relajado, sobre todo porque en ningún momento había notado ningún signo de que el pequeño del flequillo raro hubiese estado allí, quizás solo se equivocó de numero- tenía que recordarte que eras solo mío.

La risa de Red no se hizo esperar. Y entre las sombras una pequeña figura cargada con un Pichu aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de la casa-cueva sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Menos mal que no me ha pillado, líder de gimnasio inoportuno…

Fin


End file.
